


Baby, It's Just You

by Emerald_Padparadscha



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Padparadscha/pseuds/Emerald_Padparadscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever been jealous of a cigarette?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Just You

Title: Baby, It’s Just You  
Written By: Emerald Padparadscha  
\----------  
\----------

Ham leaned up against the dimly lit entrance of The Third Rail, lighting himself his last cigarette. He reached down just out of sight behind the wall, pressing the red button only a few people knew was there. It would remotely signal Whitechapel Charlie that he was leaving his post for a while. People downstairs would assume he was still here and mind themselves for the most part – really he was the reason most drunks made it out of the bar alive. If anybody messed with Magnolia and Whitechapel Charlie got there first, Ham knew he’d be offering more of a clean-up service than anything.   
Exiting the bar around this time of day was never comfortable. The 4 o’clock sun was literally trying to blind him. Ham pulled his fedora low, the brim offering a little shade for his eyes. Cigarette hanging limply from his mouth, he tucked his hands into his pockets and started off for The Rexford.   
Members of the Neighborhood Watch nodded to him as he passed. He’d shoot the shit with them later. He’d been one of them before he’d landed this job a while back. He still didn’t know why, out of everyone, he’d been picked to essentially be The Third Rail’s bouncer, but he’d gotten a clean suit and an easy job out of it. Meaning, he wasn’t going to complain. 

The trip to Magnolia’s room was short. Always was. He liked it that way – didn’t give him too much time to think.   
The signer’s humming could just be heard on the other side of the door. He leaned up against it, listening a little before wrapping on the old wood a couple of times. 

“Come in, handsome.” It’d been practically sing-song. 

Most Ghouls would automatically take offense at being called any version of “handsome”, but when Magnolia said it and gave that sad, tired smile of hers… To Ham, it came across as nothing less than genuine.

“Are you ready, Mags?” He asked, appreciating the way her hips moved in that tight red dress as she walked. He could recognize the tune she’d been humming now that he was on this side of the door. The chorus of “It’s Just You”. 

Magnolia moved up close, very nearly pressing her breast up against his chest. “Almost.” She plucked his cigarette smoothly from his mouth. He watched as she placed it between her much softer lips and took a slow drag, one that had him suddenly jealous of the cigarette. “Now, I’m ready. Come on, honey.” 

He nodded, refocusing on his job of being her personal escort. He noticed she didn’t give his cigarette back. Ham let her have it. 

\----------  
\----------

“Like a cycle, wild and extreme  
I got my mind blown, stalking your dreams  
Waking up without a clue  
Cause baby, it’s just you.”

Sometimes, when the Jet hit just right, Ham could imagine that a gorgeous brunette was singing about him. Or, actually, he liked using his imagination on that.   
He’d been testing his boundaries with Magnolia for a while now. Sometimes, after her shift, they’d share drinks. She never seemed to mind it when he invaded her personal bubble. Normally, she was the one to light her cigarette off of his, usually while it was still in his mouth. He was a lot taller than she was, so she would have to stand on her toes…

“Radiating through and through  
Baby, it’s just you.”

Ham sighed as the Jet faded. Magnolia simply loved flirting. She flirted with Whitechapel Charlie, for crying out loud! The only time he’d ever seen her actually leave with someone was when that girl of Hancock’s had come in and seamlessly flirted her way up Magnolia’s dress. It only ever happened once, and it hadn’t happened again. It almost looked like the singer had felt bad about it.   
He patted down his pocket, looking for a cigarette. Finding nothing, he remembered Magnolia having taken his last one. Stupid, fuckin’ cigarette got more action than he did. 

“Ham?”

Ham turned, catching the gaze of two of the most beautiful eyes in all of Goodneighbor. His opinion, anyway. He hadn’t even realized the song had ended.   
Her bangs were sticking a little to her slightly sweaty brow. The wrinkles of a woman edging into her 40’s touched the corners of her eyes. Well placed make-up covered the rest. She held a new cigarette between those full lips as she lit it, taking a short puff before stepping up and holding it out for him to take. He smiled, letting her place it in his mouth for him. He took a puff, tasting her lip gloss on the filter. She’d never been one for lipstick. 

“Mags.” He said, his voice gravelly. “Where do we stand?”

She smiled up at him, flicking his bowtie with a finger. “Baby, you know it’s just you.” She turned to go back down the stairs. “Join me for a drink later?”

Suddenly, this was his favorite cigarette he’d ever smoked. “I’ll be there.”

-FIN-


End file.
